zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dibison
Has anyone else noticed that Thomas' Megalomax uses all of the Dibison's guns, while Leena's uses only the main 9? And is this even worth mentioning? Slax01 22:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Strange. Anyhow, it be best to put that under a Trivia section on Leena's article. (Zoids Fanatic 22:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) :I've added it, but I notice the word "megalomax" is not used in the article. Is there any time this name is used other than in the dub of GF? Slax01 01:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't used in the orginal series? (Zoids Fanatic 01:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) I don't know, that's why I'm asking. Also, I don't have the manga or model or anything, so I want to cross-reference. Slax01 02:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. You might want to ask Tilly on that. (Zoids Fanatic 02:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Megalo Max is in Japanese GF too, but I dunno if the model stuff mentions it. I have a bad habit of forgetting about Dibison ;_;. Pointytilly 02:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, every forgets about the poor ol dibison. Anyway, thanks for the info, I figured the jap dub would have it, as it would be a really weird name to just pull out of the blue, but yeah, reason I'm asking is cuz I'm wondering if this is the name of the attack or the name of the weapon (ie: it is listed here as "Megalo Max assault cannons", but the dub implies that the assult cannons are the guns, while the megalomax is the beam attack). Also, thanks for the Mk2 image, that was awesome :) Slax01 03:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Megalo Max, It should be mentioned in the overview. It is the dibison's signature attack in legacy. It is also one of the few attacks to have it's own Battle cry: "Megalo Max, fire!" ... that makes it sound like the cannons are megalo max. other attacks that have their own battle cry are Strike Laser Claws (simply "Strike Laser Claws") Full Burst (Weasel, Full Burst) Burning Big Bang (Burning Big Bang) Blitz Tiger's "lightening Attack" ("") I think that's all of them, I kinda got off subject but I was just trying to point out Megalo Max should be in the article .... and maybe road warrior, it sounds ... fitting. Megalo Max, Fire. ZGWolf 23:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The primary page needs a trivia section so I can say something in it. Kaidus 14:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you post the trivia here, I can add it to the article. Sylvanelite 22:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, here it is: :The main attack of the Dibison is known as the "Burn-Out", but Thomas refers to it as the "Miccolo Max" :What do you think? :Kaidus 23:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Where did you actually hear the term "Burn-Out"? I'm fimilar with the Max, but not Burn-Out. Unless Burn-Out is from NC0, in which case it be better to disregard it. (Zoids Fanatic 01:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC)) It was on the screen of the Dibison's targeting monitor in New Century Zero. Kaidus 01:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Hmm, that's tricky to answer then. I know Bit always yelled his attacks in the typical anime style, but I don't recall Leena yelling her attackings, just her yelling. If I recall correctly, I think the same thing appeared on Thomas screen before... I think. (Zoids Fanatic 02:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC)) I'll have to find a screenshot to prove it, but I know I saw it while watching episode 2 of New Century Zero. Kaidus 02:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, I know what you are referring to. No need to prove it. I'm just wondering if it is the name of an attack, or just something that appears on a screen to tell a pilot to fire. I mean, in our modern day jets, a small little word will pop-up if they are locked onto another jet, which tell's them to "fire". Course, they actually aren't putting anything on fire, just firing their weapons. So, as I am guessing, the same could be implied on the Dibison, with "Burnout" meaning "to fire", and the Max being the name of the attack. (Zoids Fanatic 03:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC)) I had the wrong episode anyway; it was #3. Kaidus 03:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Megalomax is the name of the attack. Burn out appears on the targeting screen in GF. Sylvanelite 09:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC)